Not So Different After All
by emerald sorceress
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor and Rose ever landed in Sunnydale? Seems things aren't so different after all. BA 10Rose
1. Prologue

**Title:** Not So Different After All

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sigh.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** B/A, Doctor9+10/Rose

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

Drabble #1: Rose and Buffy discuss their respective partners.

* * *

"Vampire."

"Alien."

"Over 200."

"Over 900."

"No heartbeat."

"Two hearts."

"He drinks blood."

"He _likes_ marmite."

"We had sex then he lost his soul."

"He kissed me and then he died."

"He changed-but I was still all he thought about."

"He regenerated –'e still held my hand."

"He killed his ex for me."

"Wish someone would kill his ex for me."

"Saved his life –he drank my blood."

"I killed the Daleks to save him."

"Scourge of Europe."

"The Oncoming Storn _and_ the Lord of Time."

"Angelus – the one with the angelic face."

"The Doctor…the one with the really cute bum."


	2. Saved By A Slayer

**Title:** Not So Different After All

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though it would be very cool if I did.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** B/A, Doctor9+10/Rose

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

The Doctor grinned at Rose and pulled a lever down. "The beaches of Quagayanikavodo, here we come!"

Rose beamed at him and grabbed hold of the TARDIS console as the time machine rattled. "You can travel though space and time, but you can't make the journey a bit smoother?" she shouted above the noise of the TARDIS.

There was a sudden jolt and a bump, as if the TARDIS had been thrown against a large wall. Rose was thrown across the room, despite the firm hold she had had, and the Doctor's witty retort died on his tongue.

"Rose, are you alright?" asked the Doctor, hurrying over and reaching down a hand to help her up.

"Hmm," she muttered, taking his hand and rubbing her free one across her bottom. "Need a softer landing next time."

"Want me to kiss it better?" the Doctor smiled cheekily.

Rose swatted his arm, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at his words and wandered over to the TARDIS door. "Come on, I could do with some relaxation after suffering your terrible driving."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow indignantly. "My driving is fine!" he said as Rose opened the door. "It's just you hum…"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "This isn't the beaches of Quag-whats-its-face."

"Quagayanikavodo," corrected the Doctor automatically. He frowned. "And how can you tell? You've never been there before."

"Well," said Rose, pointing outside as the Doctor came and looked out of the door. "Unless when you said _'beaches as far as the eye can see, turquoise seas and mermaids'_, you actually mean '_spooky cemetery in the dark'_, this ain't it."

The Doctor paced over to the TARDIS control and read the screen monitor. "You're right," he said, pressing buttons (in what appeared to be a random order to Rose). "We haven't left Earth at all – this is Sunnydale, America and it's 1997."

"Wonderful," said Rose sarcastically, stepping out of the TARDIS and sitting on top of a large granite tombstone. "Instead of a day of tanning myself on a beach I can't even pronounce, we've come to hang out with dead people."

"Undead, actually," said the vampire next to her, grabbing hold of her arms with hands like two vicelike bands of steel.

Rose screamed in terror, struggling to get away from the garish yellow gaze, distorted facial features and fangs the vampire flashed when he smirked.

"Doctor!"

He rushed out of the TARDIS, his face hardening upon seeing Rose being held captive, her neck tilted slightly to the side, which bared her throat to the vampire's hungry gaze.

"Slayer!" the vampire hissed.

The Doctor frowned, confused. "No, I'm the Doctor."

"He means me," said a petite, blonde haired girl who had suddenly appeared next to the Doctor and who appeared to be brandishing a wooden stake.

"Bit small, aren't you?" The girl glared and the Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

She ignored him and moved forward cautiously. "It's Alex, isn't it? You died last Tuesday, yeah?" The vampire nodded and shifted his grip on Rose slightly. "I've got something for you – catch!"

The vampire instinctively let go of Rose to catch the object. Seeing her chance she pelted over to the Doctor, who hugged her to him.

The vampire screamed in pain as the silver cross touched his hands and he dropped it, but not before the steam began to rise off his hands and he watched in agony as they began to blister and char. That was the last thing he saw before he became ashes, the stake plunging through his chest before he even had time to think about running.

The blonde haired girl sighed. "The young ones are always the stupid ones." She turned back to watch the couple curiously. "You know Sunnydale isn't the safest place to go walking at night, especially in the cemeteries…" she trailed off and stared incredulously behind them. "And is that _your_ police box?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, it kind of comes with the package." He held out a hand. "Sorry, we got off on the wrong foot – I'm the Doctor."

The girl eyed the proffered hand warily but took it anyway. "Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer."

"Buffy?" he snorted.

There was a sudden deathly silence and Rose nudged him sharply in ribs. The Doctor shook his head ruefully.

"I am a rude, rude man."


	3. Wrath

**Title:** Not So Different After All

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A fanfic writer can dream though...

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** B/A, 10/Rose

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

Giles didn't look up from the ancient text he was trying to translate as the library doors crashed open, thudding against the cream walls with a deafening bang. An inhuman scream of rage rang out from the figure standing in the doorway, and he sighed.

"Buffy, I understand that as the Slayer you need to find and destroy evil creatures, dark beings, monsters about to end the world etc. But what have my library doors ever done to you?"

The teenager rolled her eyes and stared darkly at her Watcher, before stalking over and throwing herself down into one of the vacant chairs next to Xander. He raised an eyebrow at Willow across the table and, taking one last look at the gory picture of a Tathlok demon doing something, (he couldn't quite work out what), to a sheep, he turned to his friend.

"What's up Buffmeister?"

It was then that he caught sight of the couple standing at the far end of the room, nearest the doors and the farthest they could get from the slayer. The man was tall and lean, wearing an embarrassed expression and standing close to a young, blonde-haired woman who was glaring at him.

"And who are they?"

"Pardon?" said Giles, finally looking up from his musty book and noticing the strangers. It was odd, he thought, how he hadn't heard them come in.

Buffy glowered at the man and waved her stake threateningly at him."It's all his fault," she growled, whilst the man did a 'Who, me?' impression.

Giles peered at them through his glasses. "And may I enquire as to who you are exactly?"

"I'm the Doctor," said the man, with a grin that lit up the whole of his face. He gestured to the woman by his side. "And this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

"Hi," said Rose, flashing a quick smile at the group.

"Good Lord," said Giles, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his handkerchief. "The last of the Time-Lords."

"Ah," said the Doctor grinning. "It's always good to go where you're known." He frowned. "Unless you did something bad the first time you were there and then things can get very awkward, and somebody normally ends up without a body part, like the time I accidentally went back to Xanafallonia 5 and they wanted to chop off my…"

"Doctor," said Rose, poking him sharply in the side, though she couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her lips. "You're rambling again."

"Oh, sorry."

" 'S alright."

"Hey!" Buffy interrupted. "We're getting off topic here."

"Ah, yes," said Giles. "We were talking about why you wanted to kill my doors."

The slayer was slowly turning fire engine red, her cheeks burning. "It's because he…he…"

Now this was interesting, thought Giles. He'd never seen his slayer so apoplectic with rage that she couldn't speak. Silence was so rare these days; perhaps he ought to ask the Doctor how he did it.

"Giles?" she asked suddenly. "Are you _sure_ it doesn't say somewhere in that Slayer Handbook of yours that I can kill annoying humans?"

"Buffy," he corrected absently, "the Doctor isn't human. He's a Time Lord, an alien being from a planet called Gallifrey."

A wicked gleam came into her eyes. "So he's not human?"

Giles instantly realised his mistake. "Now Buffy," he tried placatingly. "Don't do anything rash…"

But she was already out of her seat and across to the weapons cupboard. Breaking the lock, she took the crossbow out and aimed it at the Doctor, who stood frozen where he was. "I've always liked a good chase," she smirked. "I'll give you five seconds to get out."

"1."

The Doctor turned to Rose, his expression panicked. "Help me!"

She shrugged. "You've brought this on yourself."

"2."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Fat lot of good you are," he said and tried to find a setting on his sonic screwdriver that dealt with a hacked off slayer.

"3."

"I do have a suggestion though."

"Oh?" Said the Doctor hopefully. "What?"

"4."

"Run. Fast."

With one last glare at his cheeky companion, the Doctor legged it out of the library, not waiting to see what happened when she reached…

"5."

Buffy raced out after him, bow in hand, slamming the doors against the walls once more. Little flakes of plaster drifted to the floor.

Giles just sighed and shook his head. "Cup of tea?" he offered.

Rose grinned at him. "Ooh, I'd love one."


	4. Old Friends

**Title:** Not So Different After All

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer...yet. (Author grins evilly).

**Pairings:** B/A, 10/Rose

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

"And then she was all like, so I'm gonna implant my eggs in you, and I was like: you maybe a praying mantis but you also used to be my biology teacher, and there are some lines I just don't wanna cross."

Rose grinned into her tea and took another sip of the Earl Grey (Giles didn't have any Tetley's), almost choking on it as Xander fell over a chair miming how he'd fought off his giant-insect-substitute teacher.

"Xander! Are you okay?" Willow rushed over to help him up but Xander shook her off, a light blush covering his cheeks as he tried to desperately protect any manly dignity that he had left.

"I'm fine; the chair is nothing in comparison to all of the horrors that I've faced." He glanced at Rose knowingly and started to tick them off on his fingers. "The Harvest, a possessed witch, Moloch, the Master…"

"I though Buffy fought all of those Xander, whilst you cowered in a corner."

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why look, it's Deadboy. Come to leave another cryptic message and then vanish again? That's what you're good at after all."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Are you sure Deadboy? Not imagining things in your old age?"

Rose stared as the two men bickered, and glanced over to Willow. "Are they always like this?"

She nodded. "Yep, come on, we'll go into Giles' office and talk in there."

The girls got up unnoticed by the two squabbling men, and found Giles in the little room pouring over a stack of books. Rose picked up a random text off a large, neatly stacked pile and idly flicked through the pages, her nose wrinkling at some of the pictures.

"This is disturbin' ." She pointed to one of the images and then read the words next to it. "Caga demons cooking their human victims for dinner. To ensure maximum tenderness roast over an open flame for two and a half hours on a low heat." She shook her head. "It's a cook book!"

Giles wiped his glasses and then replaced them, squinting at the funny squiggles and lines of the text. "Rose, you can read Ancient Sumerian and Vlonish?"

"What?"

He ran a finger over the page. "The text is not in English. I assume you studied the language as part of your job as a Time Lord's assistant?"

Rose frowned. "1. I'm not his assistant. 2. It's not a job. 3. I've got no Alevels. I can't speak French let alone some demon language."

"I merely assumed…"

"Well you know what they say about people who do that." Willow looked puzzled but Rose wasn't about to elaborate.

"So how can you…?"

"The TARDIS. It's in my head so it translates everything into English for me. 'Cept sometimes when the Doctor's cross and suddenly I get the PG version of his swearing."

"Aah." Giles nodded and pointed to a large volume on a shelf just above Rose's head. "Would you be so kind?"

Rose reached up to get it and passed it across, in the process slicing her palm over the sharp metal plating that edged it. She let out a small cry and dropped the book instinctively, clutching her hand to her chest. It was quite a nasty cut and the blood welled up and over the wound, pooling in her palm and trickling over her fingers. Giles apologised immediately but Rose waved his apologies away.

"I've had worse, trust me."

"The First Aid Box is kept under the desk."

She followed him out to where Xander and 'Deadboy' were still insulting each other. Suddenly the man that Xander was arguing with snapped his head up, his stare focussed first on the blood covering Rose's hand and then up to lock on her eyes. The faintest hint of gold circled his pupils and his nostrils flared, scenting the smell of coppery blood.

"I'd know that smell anywhere," he murmured, wetting his lips unconsciously. "Rose?"

Rose stared at the dark haired man curiously as she tried to remember where she'd seen him before. He was tall, with pale skin and those eyes…tongue between her teeth she squinted. There was something vaguely familiar about him…but what was it? Suddenly she saw him dressed in a Victorian gentleman's garb, top hat and tails. That's when it hit her.

"Angelus!"

She grinned at him and before he knew what was happening Rose was giving him a hug. He embraced her awkwardly before she pulled away, still cradling her hand, the bloody palm facing upwards in between them, as though she was offering it to him.

"Wait," said Xander shocked. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "Me and the Doctor were meant to be going to Naples but ended up in Cardiff in 1869- Doctor's drivin' an all. Well, there was this incident and we got to meet Charles Dickens."

"Good Lord."

"Anyway, as we were rushing around me and the Doctor got separated. I was running towards the music hall to try and get my bearings when I ran into this man." She gestured to Angel. "He said he wanted to meet Dickens too."

Angel smirked, "I said I wanted to eat him, actually Rose. You must have misheard me."

Giles sat down. "Good grief. A Time Lord's assis...sorry companion, meeting Angelus, the Scourge of Europe."

"Are you alright Giles?"

"Yes, I'm fine but it's a bit like the toothfairy meeting Satan."

"Hey!" Both Angel and Rose looked offended, but Giles ignored them in favour of wiping his glasses again eagerly.

"How on earth did you survive that meeting? Wait, don't answer yet, let me just fetch my journal and a pen…" and the librarian hurried to his office to find said implements.

"Oh boy, you've just given Giles a Watcher's wet dream."

"Xander!" Giles' outraged shout echoed out from the office.

Willow grabbed the bandage box and brought it over to the table. "Rose, you're still dripping blood everywhere."

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Rose who seemed to have forgotten her injury when she'd recognised Angel.

"I'll do it," said Angel and though Willow frowned at his proximity to the blood she reluctantly relinquished the bandages to him.

He recognised her look and barked out a laugh. "Don't worry I can control myself."

Sitting Rose down at the table he glanced back at Willow. "Can you get the antiseptic wipes please?"

Embarrassed, the teenager blushed and got them for him, then sat down at the other end of the table by Xander.

Angel gently mopped up the blood from Rose's hand and pressed another wipe to the cut so that it was clean. Rose hissed as the solution stung her injured palm, but was distracted when Xander asked a question that had been bugging him.

"What did you mean when you said you'd recognise that smell anywhere? When've you gotton the chance to smell Rose's blood before? Did you have a pre-dinner snack before you went to see Dickens?"

Angel glared at Xander. "Rose had cut her hand whilst running through an alley and I bandaged it in my scarf."

Rose smiled at him. "He was a perfect gentleman and he helped me to find the Doctor again."

"Deadboy didn't help himself to some of the good stuff? Alright, everyone off the crazy train, next stop bizarro world."

Giles came out before another argument started. "You didn't gain your soul until 29 years later so why did you not hurt her?"

Angel suddenly found cleaning Rose's palm very interesting. "When she cut her hand I could smell the power that rolled off her. It's golden in colour and her blood…a time traveller's blood call is a lower level than a Slayer's, but it is still enticing to a vampire. It's like being offered champagne instead of water."

He chanced a glance up at Rose to see her looking at him intently. He looked down again and began to unwind the bandages. "With blood like that the demon didn't just want her as a casual snack. He was rather hoping to…to turn her," he finished quietly, looking anywhere but at the group assembled in the library.

"You wanted her as your childe?" clarified Giles, his voice rising slightly at the end as the pen in his hand dropped to the table.

"Childe, consort, lover, mate and everything that entailed," said Angel cutting a strip off the bandages. "Rose would have been so powerful as a vampire. The demon didn't want to ruin his chances by scaring her off, so he decided to go the seductive route. When Angelus is charismatic it's hard to resist him."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's really charming once you get past the whole psychotic killer thing," said Xander sarcastically. "So, Angelus puts on his happy fluffy bunny face and leads you to the Doctor and then…?"

Rose shrugged. "The Doctor healed my hand with his sonic screwdriver, I was as good as new and we had to run off again to see if we could stop what was happening. The Doctor grabbed my hand, we ran and I never saw Angelus again."

"Angel," corrected the vampire. "I go by Angel now I have my soul."

Xander raised an eyebrow sceptically at the vampire who was by now winding a bandage round Rose's hand. "And you just let your meal run off with another man?"

Angel growled at Xander. "There was nothing I… Angelus could do. I'd assumed she'd wanted to meet a friend, but I didn't realise until I saw him that the man was a Time Lord. And no vampire is stupid enough to fight one of them. I would have been ashes before I could have even bitten her pretty neck."

"Wait a minute. You're saying that guy that Buffy just chased out of the library with a crossbow is vampire Raid?" Xander smothered a laugh. "The only thing that guy could scare away is a hairdresser and a fashion consultant. I mean converse with a suit?"

There was a muttered comment from Giles that sounded very much like 'Hawaiian shirts' but Xander ignored it.

Angel frowned. "Are we talking about the same man? Big nose, big ears, tall, leather jacket? Looks like he could frighten small children and animals."

"No," said Xander. "The Doctor didn't look anything like that. But then again maybe your eyesight's going as well."

Angel struggled with the impulse not to strangle the teenager with his own entrails. "Listen, boy…"

But before the argument could really get going the library doors swung open as Buffy walked in, followed by the Doctor. Despite Buffy having the advantage of strength it looked like this time the Doctor had won, babbling at her until she submitted. Said Slayer dropped down into a chair tiredly behind Willow.

"Please," she said quietly, "just get him to shut-up." The Doctor meanwhile looked like he'd just found a packet of Smarties with the banned blue ones and swallowed the lot, his suit in disarray, his hair wild and his eyes shining.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. "This place is absolutely fantastic! Buffy's been telling me in detail all about the Hellmouth they have and they've got vampires and witches and zombies and ancient magiks and there are so many life forms, well I say life form but actually the correct term would be undead because really half of the population of this place doesn't seem to have a heartbeat, but perhaps they prefer netherstalkers, or cainite?"

"Is he on drugs?"

Rose smirked, ignoring the Doctor's affronted look at Xander's question. "Nope. He gets like this when he's excited. And whatever you do, don't let him near coffee." She cringed at the memory of what had happened the last time. "It was like having a six year old on speed, who suddenly realised he had a box that could go anywhere in space, anywhen in time."

"Where did you end up?" asked Willow, her imagination already producing all of the horrifying places they could have gone to.

"Disneyland. 2004."

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Trust me," said Rose, "it is when he keeps dragging you on the same ride over and over again." She shuddered. "There's only so many times you can go on 'It's a Small World' before the singing puppet children start to get to you."

The Doctor shot his companion a look. "I thought you promised not to mention that again."

Rose waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Yeah and you promised me the ten quid back that you owe me, but I don't see any sign of that do I?"

"Rose, what did you do to your hand?"

She rolled her eyes. "You see- you're still denying that you're in debt to me."

"Rose."

"A book attacked me," she deadpanned. "I think it's a sign that me and learning were never meant to be." He came over and inspected the bandage covering her hand before beginning to unravel Angel's handiwork.

"Doctor," said Rose, "there's really no need to fuss. Angel fixed me up and…"

"Angel?" The Doctor's eyes fixed upon the vampire, whose own expression had become shuttered, his eyes flat. His mind ticked over for a moment and then he recognised the face.

"Angelus." The Doctor's eyes bored into Angel's, an indecipherable look passing between them as the Doctor's grip on Rose tightened imperceptibly.

"You've changed."

"So have you."

"Mmh, new face, new body, new teeth…but you, you've got a whole shiny new _soul._" The Doctor suddenly grinned. "Fantastic!"

He turned back to Rose's hand and ran the sonic screwdriver over the cut, til there was nothing left but smooth new skin. The Doctor ran his thumb gently over the warm palm and then threaded his fingers through hers. "See, all new."

Rose beamed at him, the special smile that she reserved just for him and squeezed his hand.

"So I take it from your rambling earlier that we're stoppin' here for a while then yeah?"

The Doctor nodded and grinned, flinging his free arm wide.

"Of course Rose! There's just so much to explore. This place is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination…wait… no, that's the Twilight Zone."

* * *

Please read and review! All comments are welcomed and appreciated.

P.S How good have the last two episode's of Doctor who been? I can't wait for this weeks one to come. Ooh, it's getting exciting now. And Jack's back. Yay!


	5. Shoes, Coats and Dimensional Rifts

**Title:** Not So Different After All

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Get over it.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** B/A, 10/Rose

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

"So what trouble are you in?" asked the Doctor eagerly.

The others looked at each other. "Nothing's wrong at the moment," explained Giles. "There have been no malevolent supernatural occurrences since two weeks ago, when Xander was possessed by the spirit of a hyena."

"He ate the school mascot," piped up Willow.

"Thanks Will," said Xander sourly. "At least I didn't eat the Principle."

Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, we are grateful for small mercies," retorted the librarian.

"I've been possessed too," said Rose, shooting Xander an understanding grimace of shared pain. "Nothing like being mind raped to give you a really bad headache afterwards."

Xander nodded. "And was anybody sympathetic? Nope."

The Doctor frowned. "So back to the topic, nothing's wrong? No minor plagues, unexplained disasters, uprisings from Hell?"

"Not even a small rain of toads," said Giles going behind the counter to consult his Watcher diaries, to check he hadn't overlooked anything. "These things normally happen weekly though so we're overdue one. This being the Hellmouth that's never a good thing."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "The TARDIS doesn't just pick a point at random. We're here for a reason." There was a scream from the corridor. The Doctor perked up. "Brilliant."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she ran to the door. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The Doctor tried to straighten his face and failed miserably. "Well maybe a little." Buffy shot him a look. "Okay yes."

They peered out the door. Buffy sagged. "Oh, it's only Cordelia."

"Not evil?"

"Definitely yes, but sadly not slayable. She's only a threat to those lower down the food chain- and that's everyone."

Cordelia had stalked up to them by this time and was clutching her left shoe and a broken heel. "Do you know how much these things cost?" She turned and yelled back down the corridor at a small, geeky boy who poked his head round the lockers. "Some_ idiot's_ just run into me and broken it!" She waved her broken shoe wildly in the air.

"Here." The Doctor gently prised it out of her hands and quickly pressed his sonic screwdriver against the sole and heel. There was a brief buzzing sound and the glimmer of blue light, before he handed her the shoe back, once again whole.

"Oh my...you fixed it!" said Cordelia a little breathlessly, finally taking him in. "You managed to mend Jimmy Choos-"

"Here we go," muttered Xander.

"You saved me!" she smiled her most winning smile. "Hi, we haven't been introduced- I'm Cordelia Chase. You are?"

"The Doctor," he said and grinned, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on Cordelia. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Like a medical doctor or something? Cos I've been having these treatments for my face, not that there's anything wrong with it, they're special enhancements and…"

"Buffy, stop her _please_, before she takes us all out with her super powers of boredom," hissed Xander. The Slayer rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Cordy, he's an alien."

The brunette stopped mid sentence. "I'm still speaking, hello? There's no need for you to open your mouth unless it's to agree…" and then the impact of Buffy's words hit her. Her eyes widened. "An alien?"

She fixed the Doctor with an appraising stare. "Of course, it all makes sense. You're hot and yet you're hanging out with the socially special. You can fix Jimmy Choos, but you're not gay." She smacked her forehead. "Why are all the good ones either dead or from another world? For once let me like someone normal." She stalked off down the corridor still ranting to herself.

Xander sighed. "There goes hurricane Cordy."

"Is she always that…abrasive?"

"Abrasive? That was Cordy on a good day- you got off lightly," replied the teen. "You fixed her shoe so she didn't say anything about your coat."

The Doctor stiffened. "What's wrong with my coat? It's practical, durable and unobtrusive."

"Ok, getting past your obvious defensiveness," said Buffy,"it gets pretty hot around here. You wear a long coat- you're probably a vampire."

"You can tell a vampire from their fashion sense?"

The Slayer smirked. "Oh yeah. For instance, if you look like you've come dressed from the 80's, then that's when you probably died. Shoulder pads and leisure suits? Please."

Xander smiled. "That's our Buffy: slaying evil and bad fashion in one go."

"You can mock," she stuck out her tongue, "but you'll be next. A Hawaiian shirt, Xan?"

"So, back to the Doctor's coat, what is up with that?"

The Doctor folded his arms. "Angel's wearing one."

"I hate to point this out," he replied, "but I am a vampire. Buffy's point still stands."

The Doctor pouted. "Do I have to?"

"It is a bit um, swooshy," added Rose.

"My coat's not swooshy. It's majestic, it's cool, it's… alright so it is a bit swooshy."

Rose grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Mr Majestic, the TARDIS wardrobe is waiting."

* * *

Rose had just entered the wardrobe room when she felt the TARDIS begin to dematerialise. She raced back into the console room. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving…"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Clearly. But I didn't realise you had to leave Sunnydale just so you could change your coat."

"I'm not controlling it!" said the Doctor, running around the console, frantically hitting buttons. He prodded a big green one viciously. "Come on girl, what are you doing?"

Rose bit her lip. "Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you have a grasp of quantum mechanics, gravitational time dilation and bananas."

"No, sorry." She ran his sentence through her head again. "Bananas?"

The Doctor frowned. "Sorry, random translator blip. I said…oh well it doesn't matter what I said you still wouldn't understand, where's Einstein when you need him?" He banged the console again and the TARDIS sparked angrily at him. "Now there was a companion who really knew how to fly her."

He fixed Rose with a look. "Couldn't leave him alone though- he was always tinkering." He pulled a lever and grinned manically. "Here we go, this should do it!"

There was a loud, high pitched whining sound, the grating of metal on metal, and the harsh stench of burning rubber. They came to a sudden, juddering halt, and Rose was thrown across the room.

"Ow." The lights suddenly died and the room was plunged into darkness, only lit by the faint glow of the emergency lights.

"Rose!" The Doctor appeared by her side. "Are you alright?" He felt her forehead, searching for cuts and dents.

"Stop it, I'm fine." She squinted at him in the half light. "Just got a really strong sense of déjà vu though. And why's there two of you?"

"Ok, so mild concussion but nothing else." His large, cool hands pressed gently against her temples and the split Doctor gradually merged into one before her eyes. He peered at her in concern. "Better or worse?"

"Well…there's three of you now…" she batted away his hands and grinned cheekily. "I'm joking, 's all better."

The TARDIS jerked again and began it's re-materialisation sequence. The Doctor leaped up from her side and checked the readings coming from the front panel.

"What's happening this time?"

There was a sudden clunk and the TARDIS stopped, the lighting returning to full power.

"We're back in Sunnydale."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Great, but when are we?"

"One week later. It must be something to do with the energy coming off the Hellmouth- it's playing with the time continuum and polarising the gravitational-"

He caught Rose's pointed look. "Err…bad stuff made TARDIS go boom?"

She rolled her eyes. "I still think it's your driving."

The Doctor huffed as he peered out of the TARDIS door. He grimaced. "Since when has there been a dimensional rift in Sunnydale?"

Rose shrugged and joined him. "I don't know...why's it night here and day over on the other side of the street?" A frown crossed her face. "We'd better find Buffy and the others, they must have thought we'd abandoned them."

"Or that something had happened to us," the Doctor replied darkly. They stepped out into the night, the sounds of shouting, screaming people filling the air. "So, which way? Towards the dark scary abyss of evil or away?"

Rose poked her tongue out. "Do you really need to ask?"

He grabbed Rose's hand and they began to run towards the screaming people running from the dark rift across the sky.

"Don't think this gets you out of changing your coat though."

* * *

**Please read and review! **

**Thanks to everybody who's stuck with me this far. This update is dedicated to you all, and for the last reviewer who commented that it was shame I hadn't updated. It was the kick I really needed to get me going again!**


	6. Nightmares

Title: Not So Different After All  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine. I do not own Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, sadly.  
Pairings: B/A, 10/Rose  
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The Doctor and Rose land in Sunnydale – only to find out they have a lot more in common with this strange place then they could have imagined.

* * *

"Doctor! We thought you'd left."

"More importantly," interrupted Buffy, "why are you still wearing the coat? It's been a week- how long does it take you to change?" She crossed her arms at the look Giles sent her. "What? So now I'm a vampire I'm not allowed to pick up on fashion anymore?"

"She's crankier than I remembered," the Doctor stage whispered to Rose.

His companion frowned at him before motioning to the cemetery around them. "What's going on?"

"Reality is folding into the world of nightmares." Giles explained about Billy. "If we find him this will all go away and reality will be restored. But you need to leave _now_, Doctor," the librarian urged. "You shouldn't be here."

"What's up G man? Why are you so freaked out?"

"I am 'freaking out' Alexander, because if the Doctor's nightmares become reality-"

He was cut off as the sky above them rippled suddenly like a pebble in a pond and flashed thunder and lightening. Except there were no clouds above them. Instead the sky became clear as glass; images of gravestones, mangled bodies, a string of faces and the TARDIS exploding began to whir past in the expanse of sky above them like a cinema movie reel.

And then there was the sound of something groaning and breaking as the sky rippled once more. Above them the stars began to burn even brighter, scalding the sky as the universe began to collapse in on itself, planets and galaxies on fire and heading straight for Earth.

"What is that?" shouted Buffy over the crack of the lightening.

Giles could barely make himself heard above the noise. "The nightmare of a Time Lord!" He turned to the man beside him and shook his shoulders but the Doctor's eyes were wide open and fixed unblinking at the sky and nothing Giles could do would snap him out of it.

"How do we stop it?" yelled Willow.

"I'm not sure that we can!" Giles roared as he slapped the Doctor's face. There was no response. He glanced at the sky again where the dying planets were growing closer and closer to the Earth. "He's trapped in his nightmares."

Rose took a breath and very calmly slipped her hand into the Doctor's. She squeezed gently and then leant up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Doctor?"

For one brilliant moment the air around them seemed to vibrate with energy. The Doctor closed his eyes.

Then he opened them and everything vanished.

"Rose." He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand back. "Hello."

"What the hell just happened?" said Xander, glancing back up at the atmosphere, which had now folded back into its previous vista of a calm night sky. "Not that I'm not grateful we're not smooshed under piles of burning universe but… where did everything just go?"

"Back into the Doctor's mind," said Giles in relief, sitting down on the nearest tombstone. "It appears he has regained control of his thoughts."

"And apart from a mild headache in the morning…" said the Doctor. He stopped mid sentence and rubbed his suddenly stinging cheek. "Did somebody slap me?"

Giles coughed. "Yes, well, now the world is not ending sooner than expected can we please get back to the problem with Billy? I take it that an episode of this nature will not be reoccurring again Doctor?"

The other man shook his head. "The nightmare energy took me slightly off guard, amplified as it was by the proximity of the Hellmouth." He shrugged. "But now I'm aware of it, it won't be able to get back into my mind again. For now I can keep it busy by letting it feed off my harmless peripheral thoughts."

Which is when the twenty six ft high jelly monster appeared.

"That's what you consider harmless?" Buffy crossed her arms. "Has anyone ever told you that your mind is a very scary place?"

* * *

"Well… I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor as she poured yellow jelly out of her shoe. "And what exactly _were_ you expecting when you decided to point your sonic screwdriver at a monster made from jelly?"

"Oh come on, Rose. It was only a small explosion." He reached out with one of his long clever fingers and wiped at the quivering sludge that now covered his companion. "Plus it tastes excellent." He closed his eyes in pleasure as he slid one finger after another into his mouth. "Mmm, banana."

He reached out again but Rose batted his fingers away. "Doctor. What have I told you about licking me in public?"

The Doctor pouted. "But you taste really good."

"Hey I have a question," interrupted Xander, before the sexual tension ratcheted up another level. "Why is the Doctor not covered in kid's dessert?"

"He ducked," pointed out Willow.

"I just assumed you'd all," the Doctor made evading motions, "you know, come with me when I dodged. That your flight or fight instinct would kick in quicker than this."

"Well it didn't," interrupted Buffy, trying to wring yellow goo out of her hair. "And now I have Jell-O in places I didn't even know existed and all because you got the wrong setting on your sonic doohickey."

"It wasn't the wrong setting," the Doctor objected, "it was just unfortunate that no-one knew that anthropomorphic gelatine reacts badly to setting 7's frequency register."

"'Reacted badly'? It looks like Big Bird threw up everywhere."

"Come on Buffy, lighten up. It tastes great," Xander grinned and scooped a handful of warm mush out of his pocket. "Why are my nightmares never this delicious?"

"I'm sorry, but my sense of humour seemed to die when I did. Or maybe you've forgotten that one of us is now on a liquid diet?" Buffy turned her ire back to the Doctor. "This is all your fault. You and your stupid edible monster."

"Bob," the Doctor corrected. A small sad smile crossed his face. "The first and last of his kind."

"You _named_ it?" said Buffy through gritted teeth.

"Everything should have a name. Even jelly monsters from my mind."

"Before we get too depressed about the dead dessert," intervened Giles before Buffy throttled the alien, "this argument is not helping matters. We need to find Billy and fast."

"We were already doing that before," pointed out Willow.

"Then we need to find him faster. Before the Doctor makes any more food based monsters appear," Giles added, sending him a meaningful look. "I suggest we split up. The children and I shall go and visit the hospital-"

"DOCTOR!"

Everybody looked towards the scream of outrage. In the distance of the cemetery was the figure of a very angry, naked British woman, covered only in a bathrobe, suds still clinging to her hair.

The Doctor blanched and edged backwards slowly. "What is she doing here? _How_ is she here?"

"Nightmares becoming reality." Buffy flung a bit of jelly vindictively at him. "Remember?"

"You think my mother is a nightmare?"

"Rose, now is not the time to debate this." He tugged at her sleeve. "We need to leave before she slaps me."

"_I'll_ slap you in a minute," Rose crossed her arms. "Why is she naked?"

"It's a horrible, horrible dream," the Doctor winced as Jackie began to advance.

"You dream about my _mother_ in the _bath_?"

"Sorry," butted Buffy incredulously. "But you're more scared of Rose's Mom than the walking dessert?"

"Clearly you've never met her."

Jackie screeched loudly as she came ever closer. "Doctor, I am going to kill you!"

"She seems lovely," said Giles pleasantly, trying to suppress a smile.

The Doctor didn't reply. He was already off and running.

* * *

**Please read and review! **

**All comments are as welcomed and appreciated as a jelly covered Ten being thrown to the fangirls ;)**


End file.
